Dr. Suture
Dr. Suture is a playable class in Special Place in Hell. As the all-around balanced class, it's good for people who are new to Special Place, or just like its playstyle. His ranged weapon is the handgun, while his melee weapon is Scissors. Profile *Full Name: Dr. Maxwell Suture, M.D *Title: Dr. Suture, The Mad Doctor *Specialty: Infantry *Occupation: Ex-Surgeon *Rap Sheet: Grave Robbery, Threatening/Terrorizing, Homicide (2 Accounts), Manslaughter *Est. Age: Late 40s-Mid 50s *Height: 5'8 *Race/Gender: Caucasian M *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Auburn/Grey Backstory: Suture was a small-town dentist with a love for camping as a young man, and rose up the ranks to become a surgeon, arguably the best in the state. His luck ran out when he accidentally killed a patient, leading to depression, alcoholism, morphine addiction, and a failed suicide attempt which left his brain damaged and in a coma for half a year. He woke up and, obviously, killed all of the doctors in the room. He had gone completely insane, but since his need to help fix people still remained, he had to help them somehow- and that was by sewing them all together as one giant creature. He turned into a Frankenstein of sorts- "fixing" roadkill, hunted animals, and even humans from the nearby graveyard. This lasted for a short while, until he was discovered by the police and forced to evacuate his lab, fleeing into the woods. Becoming a master of elusion and evasion, he used survivalist skills to outrun and avoid the cops for nearly a decade. Playstyle Ranged His ranged weapon is the handgun, a ten-shot revolver. It is semi-automatic and can be shot 10 times before having to reload. each bullet takes roughly 7 DP. Alt Fire: Dr. Suture aims with a green sight, aim is significantly increased and deals an extra 5 DP. Melee His melee weapon is a large pair of scissors. It has average swing time and average damage (roughly 15 DP). Special His special ability is Reanimation. It is the ability to resurrect deceased opponents and teammates under his control. Normally, it will have 50 HP and will swing it's melee weapon. However, if more than two bodies are near each other, he can sew the parts together and make a monster with 8 limbs, that has 85 HP, and will use the ranged weapon as well, spraying aimlessly. Any more bodies will add 35 more HP and more accurate gun aiming skills per body. Stats *Speed: 3 *Range: 3 *Power: 2 *Sneak: 2 Taunts * Tightens his gloves and snaps his scissors. * Briefly plays with a "cat's cradle" made from his thread. Appearance He is of average height and weight. He has curly auburn hair and green eyes. He appears to be in his late 40s or early 50s. He wears a pale tan spring jacket over a green dress shirt, and tan khakis. He has a green stethoscope and surgical mask hanging around his neck, and black rubber gloves with a greenish-yellow stripe. He wears surgical shoe covers over his black shoes. He also has a green circular sticker that reads "I got my flu shot today". He has an army green doctors bag strung over one shoulder. His jacket pocket has three syringes sticking out of it with a foggy green liquid, and his shirt and pants pockets have lollipops in them. His signature color is green. Trivia *Dr. Suture is inspired by, but not the same as Dr. Suture's Lab from Nightfall: Cryptic. Category:Playable Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Special Place in Hell Category:Insane Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Special Place in Hell Characters